His Existence
by Faelen
Summary: Will meeting Matt change Light's fate, or will he still succumb to the Death Note?
1. Whisper

**Chapter One (Whisper)**

Every day was the same exact thing: wake up, school, cram school, homework, sleep, and repeat.

The brunet looked to his left with bored light brown eyes to a scene he's seen at least every day: one of his classmates yelling to himself about his mother not being there to pick him up.

The boy sighed as he walked past. Maybe, just maybe something would happen.

* * *

><p>Like any other day, Light walked home. He decided to walk home the shorter way, since cram school was let out later than usual. He swiftly walked pasted all alleys and unlit streets.<p>

In the corner of his eye, Light noticed something under a street light near an alley; something bright red and dark, almost like _blood_.

Light's eyes grew wide. He wanted to stop and see what it was, but the thought of some deranged person laying in wait stopped him.

Just as Light started to walk away, he heard a soft whimpers, coming from the alley the red spot was. He immediately stopped and rushed toward the noise.

Light gasped. There on the ground laid a small pale boy, a small pale _bleeding_ boy.

Without thinking he squatted on the ground, grabbed the boy from the ground and pulled him into his arms. Light was about to stand up and run home when a bottle fell from the boy's pocket. It rolled away from Light into his line of vision. Light picked the bottle up and read the label. _'__Aqua-Mephyton… isn't that used to treat Vitamin K deficiency?'_ Light looked the boy down and up. _'He certainly is bleeding a lot.' _

Light stowed the bottle in his pocket and stood up with the boy in his arms. He started to run home.

* * *

><p>Light slammed the front door open.<p>

In the kitchen his mother, Sachiko, jumped, "Light, what's wrong?" she called out to him.

"Mom, I need the first aid kit, a bowel of water, and a towel!" Light yelled.

Hearing the anxiety in her son's voice, she hurriedly gathered the items he requested. When she had the items, she rushed into the living room. In the center of the room a small boy laid unconscious. "Light," Sachiko gasped and almost dropped the items.

She quickly rushed toward the boy, almost knocking Light down. She mumbled a quick apology and started to wipe the boy's blood off with the towel. Sachiko quickly noticed the blood wasn't stopping. As soon as she wiped some off, more quickly filled its place. The blood just would not stop.

She looked to her son and saw he was looking through the boy's pockets. His face brightened up as he pulled out a needle and syringe. Sachiko gave her son confused look, but trusted her son to know what to do.

She watched her son pull a bottle out of his pocket and stick the needle into it. Light carefully made sure the syringe didn't have any air pockets and stuck the needle into the boy's arm and pushed. Light pulled the needle out and took a step back. Sachiko took this as her cue to continue working on the boy.

This time when Sachiko wiped the blood off, it didn't flow as fast as it did before. She rinsed the towel in the bowl of water and then turned to the first aid kit she brought along. She quickly opened it and pulled the bandages out. Efficiently, Sachiko wrapped the bandages around the boy's cuts.

When Sachiko finished, she turned to her son. "Light who is this boy?"

Light sighed. "I really don't know Mom," he said, "I found him in an alley when I was walking the shorter way home."

"Poor boy…" she stroked some of the boy's hair. "Light could you change this water; I want to rinse the blood from his hair."

Light nodded and took the bowl away to the kitchen.

Sachiko smiled softly at the unconscious boy. She put him in a more comfortable position in her arms. She took a closer look at his features.

Anyone looking at the boy could tell he wasn't Japanese. He was a westerner, but what he was doing in Japan all alone she would not know until he told her.

The boy was really pale, and not just from the blood loss. His almost bird's nest like hair was a dark red. _'Almost the color of blood,'_ Sachiko though, but passed it as off to blood in his hair. Since his eyes were closed, she couldn't tell what color they would be, but if she had a guess it would be either blue or green because, _'Most westerners have that color.' _

Her eyes trailed down his body. The boy's clothes did not fit him well. His black shirt drowned the boy and reached well beyond his hands. And the jeans he wore only seemed to be hanging on by the worn out leather belt strapped around his hip.

Light came in with new water. Sachiko immediately started to rinse the boy's hair. Surprisingly, only a little blood rinsed away, leaving the boy's hair basically the same color as before. Sachiko thought nothing of it and assumed he probably dyed his hair.

Finished, Sachiko looked to Light and asked, "Light, dear, can you let him sleep in your room? I'll bring up extra blankets and a pillow for you."

Light would have normally said no straight out. No one, except his younger sister and only for help with her homework, was allowed to go into his room. But when he saw this boy he just had this gut feeling he couldn't name that would not let him reject his mother's offer. "Okay, I'll just carry him up." He said.

Light gently pulled the boy into his arms and couldn't really say he was surprised at how light the boy was.

He carefully walked up the stairs to make sure the boy's wounds wouldn't reopen.

* * *

><p>Light set the boy on his bed. He gently peeled off the boy's shoes and socks and then walked to his dresser. There he pulled out a pair of sweat pants. Light took the boy's pants off and replaced them with the pants.<p>

When he finished Light pulled the covers over the boy. He finally noticed the boy had a pair of goggles on his face and decided to take them off.

Just as he pulled the goggles over the boy's head, the boy snapped his eyes open. Light was greeted with the oddest thing; the boy's right eye was a clear ocean blue while his left was the color of fresh spring grass.

The boy was scared. He started to shake and his eyes grew as large as they could. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it.

Light smiled. He held his hand out to the boy, who flinched away from it, and said in the gentlest voice he could, "My name is Light. What's yours?"

The red head stared at the hand in front of him and then Light's face. He couldn't see any falsehood in that expression, so he took a deep breath and answered in a quiet voice:

"…Matt…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed it.

Sorry if it's a bit short, I'm not really one for long writing, so each chapter will probably be at least 1000 word. Eventually, I'll get better at writing longer.

I haven't read any Death Note fanfiction, so I don't really know if this idea has been used before, hopefully it hasn't.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note, unfortunately.


	2. Puzzle

A/N: First, I would like to thank all the reviewers and readers of this story. Thank you so much!

Second, I would like to apologize ahead of time for this chapter, nothing really happens.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two (Puzzle)<strong>

In one week of living with Matt, Light was pleasantly surprised at how hard it was to figure out the boy. He did not readily give information about himself, and if he did, it was just mundane. Yet, Light had been satisfied at the puzzle that had come before him.

The first thing Light was able to find out about Matt, as it was actually the first moment they had laid eyes on each other, was how precious those orange goggles were to Matt.

_Light smiled at the boy in front of him. "It's nice to meet you Matt," he said._

_The boy distrustfully narrowed his eyes at the teenager in front of him, though he did not respond. Surprising Light, Matt slowly turned his head away from him and reached a hand out._

_Light frowned in confusion. Just what was he doing? Light voiced his question aloud._

_In a small even voice the boy asked, "Can you hand me my goggles?" _

_For a moment, Light just stared at the orange goggles in his hand. He set them in Matt's outstretched hand. As soon as Matt had them in his possession, he twisted his body so that his back was facing Light. When Matt turned back, the goggles were covering his eyes, effectively hiding his eye color. It was then Light noticed Matt's shoulders relax, as if he had not been comfortable before and now he was, even if it was slightly more than before._

_Light was almost one hundred percent sure Matt had not been comfortable because he didn't have his goggles over his eyes. To make sure Light asked Matt, "Why do you wear them?"_

_As Light predicted, Matt's shoulders tensed, though it was barely visible. If Light had not been looking for it, he would not have noticed it._

"_I can't see without them," Matt mumbled. _

'They're more important to you than that, Matt,'

* * *

><p>The second, and most surprising, was that Matt was a genius.<p>

_Light stared at the paper in front of him. He had not expected that, not at all. _

_Matt scored a 158 on an IQ test Light had secretly given him._

_The highest Light was even thinking was at least a 120, and that was pushing it. However, this- this was almost as high as his own score of 165._

_He didn't even bother showing Matt his results. The faint smirk on his face told him Matt was expecting it._

* * *

><p>The easiest thing Light learned, so obvious anyone who spent more than an hour with Matt would know, was Matt loved electronics. He played video games as much as he could. However, how he got them, would be a mystery, at least for now.<p>

_When Light came home from school the day after he found Matt, he saw Matt playing on a handheld videogame. How had the boy found the game? Light was sure he checked his pockets thoroughly when he was looking for a syringe and he had not seen that game. _

"_Where did that come from?" Light asked._

_Matt didn't even bother to look up from his game. "I've always had it."_

_Light didn't let the confusion show on his face and sat down on his desk to finish his homework._

_Light finished his homework in record time. He was feeling quite proud of himself and even was going to tell Matt of his amazing feat. Light whorled around in his chair. _

_He actually jumped at the sight before him. Matt was playing his game one-handed. With his free hand, he tried to inject himself with his vitamin K injection, all while staring at the handheld game. _

"_What the hell Matt!" Light yelled._

_Matt glanced up at Light and gave him a look that said _'what?' _and continued on trying to inject his arm. "Stop it!" Light yelled again. "Just stop playing your game, or let me do it."_

_Matt scoffed at the older boy. "One, I'm not going to stop playing. Two, I didn't want to bother you."_

_Light rolled his eyes and walked next to the red head. "You had no problem bothering me earlier." He put his hand out, palm side up._

_Matt signed in defeat and put the syringe in Light's hand. He continued to play with one hand. Light pulled Matt's arm closer and tightened the tourniquet. He plunged the needle in Matt's arm and squeezed the plunger. Light pulled out the needle and untied the syringe. He signed when Matt just kept on playing his game._

_Light was going to turn away and watch the news on his mini TV when he noticed Matt was playing on a different handheld than before Light started his homework. He was going to comment about it, but decided against it. _'It's not like he's going to be telling me anything anyway…'

* * *

><p>Matt was a couple years younger than him. He was turning 12 in about a month.<p>

"_How old are you?" Light asked Matt one day._

_Matt looked up from his video game and stared at Light. "Eleven."_

"_Are you serious?"_

_Matt gave Light a blank look. He slowly nodded his head._

"_When is your birthday?"_

"_February sixth."_

"_Hmm… About three weeks before mine."_

* * *

><p>Matt awoke to an alarm.<p>

Still not used an alarm clock, as he never had to use one when he was younger, Matt jumped up out of his makeshift bed and lunged toward the sound. He slammed his left hand down on top of the clock. The beeps immediately stopped.

As Matt took several moments to calm down his speeding heart, he heard soft chuckles coming from his right side. Matt whipped his head toward the new sound and glared, as menacing as a glare could be with goggles covering his eyes.

Light just smirked.

Matt turned away, in an attempt to hide his faint blush. He coughed to clear his throat and asked, "Anything new today?"

Light still had the smirk on his face, "Nope, same as yesterday," he said.

Had Light seen Matt's face, his smirk would have certainly grown; Matt's face was steadily growing pinker and pinker. Instead, Light slipped out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

Unlike most days, Light did not have to attend school, as it was Sunday. The previous day, Light forced Matt to agree to go out to the city with him. Light was planning to use this day to find more information about the seemingly mysterious red head, while Matt going to try to expand his ever, somehow, growing video game collection, and maybe even buy himself his own laptop.

Light was just about to step out of his room, with clothes in hand to take a shower, when he noticed Matt staring off into space. This was not the first time it happened. One moment Light and Matt would be debating, it was more like Light would rant off his ideals and Matt would make small comments every few moments to keep Light on his toes, and then there would be a span of a few minutes where Matt wouldn't say anything. Light would not stop talking to see Matt's expressions (the first time it happened, Light stopped talking and snapped Matt out of his trance, effectively stopping Light from finding out what was wrong). Matt would have this strange look in his eye; something Light could not place, though he did try. Subsequently, Matt would slowly pull his attention back on to Light, and flawlessly jump back into the debate.

Light did not have long before Matt snapped his attention back. "Why are you standing around here?" Matt asked with an eyebrow raised. "Don't you have something better to do?"

Light sent a faint glare at the boy and quickly spun away. Matt just had this way about him that, every so often, irritated Light to no end. And Matt very well knew it, too.

'_However,' _Light mused, _'this means that Matt is becoming more comfortable around me. Soon, I will figure out him out.'_

* * *

><p>Matt softly sighed in relief. He knew Light was trying to figure out why he spaced out like that. He really did not enjoy being someone's puzzle; he had enough of that in the past.<p> 


End file.
